


Ikaw

by Nuestjjang07



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuestjjang07/pseuds/Nuestjjang07
Summary: Play Haru Haru by Bigbang
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Kudos: 1





	Ikaw

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was written in Filipino language and I think I have no intention of translating this on English.

"I can't believe you two!" 

Pagsigaw ni Aron, nang makita niya ang kaibigan niyang si Baekho at ex niyang si Minhyun na magkasama. Hindi niya napigilan ang sarili niya at nasuntok niya ang sarili niyang kaibigan.

Sa totoo lang, masaya naman sila ni Minhyun, sobrang saya, kaya di niya maintindihan ng bigla na lamang itong nakipaghiwalay sa kanya. Wala itong binigay na ibang dahilan maliban sa "hindi tayo para sa isa't isa".

Ngayon alam niya na kung bakit. Ngayon alam niya na ang dahilan.

"Sorry, Aron". Iyon lang ang nasabi ni Minhyun sa kanya. Si Baekho naman ay hindi nagsasalita. Malamang guilty.

Hindi niya pinansin ang sinabi ni Minhyun at hinarap si Baekho. Hinawakan pa niya ito sa kwelyo. "Pare, alam mo naman di ba kung gaano ko kamahal yan. Nandun ka, witness ka sa lahat-lahat pero bakit nagawa mo 'to? Ano, salisi lang? Ano, kayo na ba bago pa kami maghiwalay?"

"Wala kang alam." Medyo naiinis na tinanggal ni Baekho ang kamay na nakakapit sa kanya.

"Baekho.." Awat ni Minhyun.

"Tigilan niyo nga 'yan. Magkakaibigan tayo di'ba. Hahayaan niyo na lang bang masira dahil lang dyan?" Sabi ni Jonghyun. Totoo iyon na magkakaibigan sila, ngunit mukhang hindi na ngayon.

"Sorry, pero nasira na simula nung naging sila ni Baekho." Sabi ni Aron sabay talikod. Wala namang nagawa si Jonghyun at Mingi at tinapik na lang si Baekho sa likod, sabay sunod kay Aron.

"Okay ka lang ba, ha?" Tanong ni Minhyun kay Baekho habang sinisipat ang mukha nito.

Hinawakan ni Baekho ang kamay na nakahawak sa mukha niya. "Oo wag mo alalahanin. Payat naman 'yon, di masakit sumuntok."

"Gago putok nga labi mo di masakit? Share mo lang?" Saad ni Minhyun sabay bawi sa kamay niya na hawak pa rin ni Baekho.

Saglit na katahimikan bago muling nagsalita si Baekho. "Minhyun, sigurado ka na ba dito?"

"Oo, sigurado na. Sorry Baekho nadamay ka pa."

"Wala yon Minhyun. Basta ikaw." At umalis na rin sila.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh, putangina nandito na naman ang mga traydor". Pagsalubong ni Aron, nang pumasok si Baekho at Minhyun sa dating tambayan nila.

"Share mo lang, hyung?" Sabi ni Baekho na medyo naiinis na rin sa mga nangyayari.

"Wag mo ko bwisitin, di ako natutuwa sa mukha mo."

"Ako ba, natutuwa sa'yo?" Akmang lalapitan na ni Baekho si Aron ngunit pinigilan siya ni Minhyun.

"Tara na, Baekho, umalis nalang tayo." Sabi nito at hinila ng marahan ang braso ni Baekho.

"Ano, nahihiya ka rin pala?" Pang-aasar pa ni Aron. "Tama yan. Hindi ako ang mag-aadjust para sa inyo."

Humarap sa kanya si Minhyun ng may luha sa mga mata. "Okay na nga di ba, aalis na nga eh." Tinulak siya nito at umalis. Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Baekho bago sundan si Minhyun. 

At bakit tila naaawa si Aron? Kasi, para saan yung mga luha na yon? Nasaktan ba siya dahil sa mga sinabi ni Aron? At bakit parang siya pa ang kailangan makonsensya dito?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naabutan na naman nina Aron ang magkasintahan sa may parking lot. Ngunit kaiba sa mga nakalipas na araw, tila nagtatalo sila ngayon.

"Langya naman Baekho, kala ko ba napag-usapan na natin 'to?"

"Pero, Minhyun.."

"Dyan ka na nga. Ayoko munang makausap ka." Sabay alis ni Minhyun.

_ Bakit sila nag-aaway? Di ba dapat masaya lang kayo? Kaya mo ako iniwan para sa kanya di'ba, pero bakit di ka rin masaya? _

"Ano, magkaaway kayo?" Pagtatanong ni Jonghyun.

"Oo, pero tampuhan lang 'yon."

"Sus, magbebreak din naman." Pasaring na naman ni Aron. Di niya rin mapigilan hindi magparinig eh.

"Aron, tama na, hayaan mo nalang sila. Bitter ka pa ata kaya ka ganyan eh." Saad naman ni Mingi na di na rin makatiis.

"Sino di mabibitter, eh sulutero yung kaibigan." Di na sana papansinin ni Baekho at sasakay na sa kotse ngunit hinabol pa siya ng iba't ibang insulto kaya't di niya na napigilan at nasuntok niya na si Aron.

"Ayan para kay Minhyun yan. Di niya deserve 'to. Di ka niya deserve." At tuluyan na siyang sumakay sa kotse niya at umalis.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Sigurado ka ba na hindi mo papapuntahin si Aron dito, ngayon?" Pagtatanong ni Baekho.

Nung nakaraang araw lang ay isinugod sa ospital si Minhyun dahil nawalan siya ng malay. Medyo lumalala na ang kanyang  _ karamdaman _ .

Saglit na napaisip si Minhyun, kasi kung siya lang talaga, ayaw niyang malaman ni Aron ito. Ayaw niyang masaktan ito. Pero sa ginagawa niya, nasasaktan lang rin naman silang dalawa. At naisip din niya na ang  _ selfish _ nga niya sa parteng ito.

Ayaw man niyang isipin, malaki ang chance na hindi na siya magising pagkatapos ng operasyon na ito. Kahit makapagpaalam man lang siya kay Aron, kahit huli na.

"Sorry Minhyun, pero kailangan na malaman ni Aron ito." Sabi ni Jonghyun. Lumabas ito at tinawagan si Aron. Ngunit hindi sumasagot.

'Asan ka na ba Aron? Kung kelan naman kailangang kailangan ka dito.'

Nakailang subok pa siya bago tuluyang sumagot si Aron.

" _ Oh, Jonghyun, napatawag ka? _ " Medyo antok pang saad ni Aron.

"Tangina pare! Kanina pa kita tinatawagan!"

" _ Ano ba 'yon? Bakit ka nagagalit dyan?" _

"Pumunta ka na ngayon sa hospital, as in ngayon na! Nandito si Minhyun. Bilisan mo! Papaliwanag namin sayo lahat, pumunta ka na dito."

Agad-agad ibinaba ni Aron ang cellphone niya at dali-daling nagpunta sa ospital. Ang daming tanong sa isip niya ngayon—bakit nasa ospital si Minhyun, asan si Baekho, anong nangyayari. At bakit siya pupunta? Pero tumatakbo pa rin talaga siya kahit nakapantulog pa siya, kasi si Minhyun 'yon.  _ Kasi si Minhyun pa rin. _

Bakit sa kabila ng mga nangyari, sa kabila ng lahat ng ginawa sa kanya, isang banggit lang kay Minhyun heto at tumatakbo na naman siya? Bakit concern pa rin siya? Bakit  _ mahal  _ niya pa rin ito?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Asan na ba si Aron?" Hindi mapakaling tanong ni Mingi. Malapit ng ipasok sa Operating Room si Minhyun ngunit hindi pa rin dumadating si Aron.

"Sorry pero hindi na pwedeng idelay yung operasyon dahil may schedule kaming sinusunod." Sabi ng nurse na nakausap nila kaya't wala silang magawa kundi ihatid na rin si Minhyun sa OR.

"Minhyun, mangako ka na babalik ka dito, hmm? Kakausapin mo pa si Aron, di ba? Magiging okay ka pagkatapos nito, di ba?" Pagkausap ni Baekho. Nakita niyang tumulo ang luha sa mga mata ni Minhyun bago ito tuluyang itulak papasok. 

Kakarating lang nila sa waiting area ng makita nila ang isang humahangos na Aron na papalapit sa kanila.

"Ano ba talagang nangyayari? Bakit kayo nandito? Asan si Minhyun?"

"Pare, may sakit sa puso si Minhyun. Medyo komplikado dahil mahina din yung mga blood vessels sa puso niya kaya kahit heart transplant, malaki pa rin ang chance na hindi na siya magising pagkatapos ng surgery na ito. Sorry tinago namin sa'yo. Pero nakiusap siya sa'min eh." Pag papaliwanag ni Jonghyun.

Lumapit sa kanya si Baekho at nagsalita. " Alam mo, ikaw talaga ang mahal no'n. Lumayo lang siya dahil ayaw niyang malaman mo 'to. Ayaw niyang masaktan ka 'pag nawala siya. Akala niya kasi makakamove on ka rin, na makakalimutan mo rin siya." Tinapik pa nito ang balik ni Aron. "Mula noon at kahit hanggang ngayon, ikaw lang ang mahal niya."

Sa mga sinabi ni Baekho, bumalik sa kanya lahat ng alaala nila ni Minhyun, nung sila pa, nung masaya pa sila.

_ "Kahit palitan pa yung puso ko, ikaw pa rin ang mamahalin nito." _

_ "Bakit naman papalitan yung puso mo?" Sabay halik niya sa kamay nito na hawak hawak niya. _

_ "Sinabi ko bang papalitan? Sabi ko, 'kung'. Sweet na dapat eh epal ka lang." Sabay bawi sa kamay nito. _

_ "Oo na sige na. Ako rin, kahit hanggang sa susunod na habang buhay pa yan, ikaw at ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin ko." _

Napaupo nalang si Aron doon. Hindi niya alam kung anong mararamdaman niya, halo halong emosyon ngunit mas nananaig yung takot na hindi niya na makausap pa si Minhyun pagtapos nito.

_ Tangina, Minhyun ang selfish mo naman eh! Akala ko ba tayong dalawa to? Bakit kailangan mo mahirapan mag-isa? Bakit hindi mo sinabi sakin? Kahit naman anong mangyari, masasaktan at masasaktan rin naman ako dahil ikaw yan eh. _

_ Please wag muna ngayon please. Wag mo muna ako iwanan ngayon. Please. _

Sabay sabay silang napatayo nang may lumabas na doktor at hinahanap ang guardian ni Minhyun.

"Masyado ng madaming komplikasyon at hindi na kinaya ng katawan niya ang surgery. Sorry, ngunit wala na siya." Nakatungong sabi nito.

Wala na siya. Wala na si Minhyun.

Parang tumigil ang mundo ni Aron sa narinig. Ah, hindi. Parang gumuho pala. Napaupo na lamang ulit siya, walang pakielam sa mga taong nakatingin, walang pakielam sa paligid niya. Patuloy lang sa pag-agos yung luha niya at hindi na nag-abala pa na punasan iyon.

_ Minhyun naman eh, ba't ganito? Wala man lang paalam? Sabi naman sayo di ba, 'wag mo muna ako iwan? Pero okay lang. Syempre, hindi talaga okay, pero kakayanin ko. Ata. Sana.. sana kayanin ko. Sorry, sorry sa lahat. Sana hindi ka na mahirapan dyan. Sana maging masaya ka dyan. Sana sa pag-alis mo, yung mga masasayang alaala lang dalhin mo ha? Antayin mo ako ha, hindi pa ngayon pero pagdating ko dyan baka pwede na tayo. Mahal na mahal kita tatandaan mo yan. Mahal na mahal.. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hays..


End file.
